Aria Appears
by InazumaOrpheus213
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED FROM INAZUMA ELEVEN THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN ID ARIA Aria: What am i doing here? Ina: Well i have started a story on how you meet the Raimon Eleven and how you get to know Jude slightly better Jude: Are you two talking about me? Aria: uhhhhh *starts blushing* no Ina: *smiles and shakes my head* ignore that


One day I was out playing football with my team, Royal Academy. Jude, my best friend and my best player wasn't there.

"Hey King! Samford! Have either of you two seen Jude?" I asked. By the way my name is Aria Eagle and my younger brother Erik is part of the Raimon Junior High football team. "I'm sorry Aria neither of us has seen Jude but he might be at Raimon with Mark and the Raimon Eleven. Try the riverbank pitch?" David said

"Ok, thanks David!" I shouted as I ran to get my bag and my jacket from the bench. It didn't take me long to reach the riverbank pitch. Jude was there but he hadn't noticed I was there (yet). I picked up a ball and booted it towards Jude "Northern Impact" I said. This caught Jude and his friend Mark by surprise because they had thought the ball was coming from the Alius Academy player known as Gazelle (more about him later). "God Hand!" this came from Mark.

"Who's there?" Jude shouted. My uniform changes from the Royal Academy keeper's uniform to that of the national team of Italy's Orpheus

"Well, well, well, look who it is," I started "my name is Ember, you'll want to remember that name! I am the captain, of the Alius academy team called Prominence." Mark gives me a look of confusion but Jude looked at me like he knew what to expect from me.

"Aria it's good to see you again!" he shouted. I walked down towards Jude who introduced me to the Raimon Eleven. "Guys! Let me introduce you to an old friend of mine. Her name is Aria Eagle," he started "She is the new captain of the Royal Academy soccer team." Erik was the first one out of the Raimon Eleven to speak up.

"Aria!" he ran up to me and gave me a hug. A little surprised at first I gave in and hugged him back "It's good to see you again Erik!" I said tearing up slightly. Next thing I knew I had a girl called Sue Hartland in my face and having a go at me. "Oi! Erik is my 'oneybunch and only mine, you want…" she started but I butted in and said "Sue! I am not Erik's girlfriend! Jeez, look at me and then look at Erik! We look alike don't we?"

Everybody looked at me and then looked at Erik. "I don't get it?" said Scotty, one of the Raimon eleven's players. Both Erik & I looked at each other and said (in unison) "We are brother and sister! For god's sakes people" Sue backed off after this and Mark came up to me and asked "So Aria? What position do you play in?" I replied with "Well it depends really, but as you can tell by my uniform I am a field player, a forward to be exact, but I will play in the goal if needed," he looked at me, smiled and said "Let's see some more of those shots then!"

I said "Sure you can!" I stood at the other end of the pitch and shouted "Excalibur!" The shot was at maximum strength, Mark was too slow to catch the shot so naturally it made it into the net. "What? Was that! That was amazing!" this sudden outburst came from Mark, he went on to ask me how I did it and I explained "Well Excalibur is known as a long shot, this particular long shot is known for its ability to grow in power the further away it is away from the opponent's net. I was at the opposite end of the pitch to you wasn't I Mark?" he nods and I carried on explaining telling him that if I'm at the opposite end of the pitch the shot will be at maximum power.

"We could use a shot like that on the team Coach!" Nathan said (Nathan is one of the best defenders for the Raimon Eleven)

"Well if you are going to join the Raimon Eleven I will need to ask you a few questions first Aria," Coach Lina said "Question One, What school do you go to?" I turned to look at Lina to start talking to her and she smiled at my uniform and I went on to say "Well I just transferred from Royal Academy to Raimon," and smiled. Jude came jogging over and by the look on his face he was glad to see that I was there


End file.
